


#1

by karen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Mentioned Matt Murdock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen/pseuds/karen
Summary: Just a blurb of an injured Peter and a concerned Wade.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	#1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I've always wanted to write and post a fanfic. It is now 5:30ish and I have a class at 9am.

Peter woke to the sound of the microwave beeping. He winced, squeezing his eyes shut tight. There was a throbbing, burning sensation in his side, near his left hip. He slowly lifted his left hand to feel out the wound. His hand was suddenly swatted down.

"Now, now, Spidey. We know better than to touch freshly bandaged bullet wounds by now, don't we?" 

Oh Lord, he knew that voice. Peter cracked one eye open, peered at the dimly lit figure leaning over the couch he was laying on...and let out a snort.

"Like you're any better, Wade. Besides, I just stopped a robbery"

"Ah ah ah, Petey-pie," said Wade, shaking a finger in Peter's face. "See, here lies the obvious difference between you and me. I am a cool, dangerous, and immortal adult who understands the ways of the world, but you are a tiny, very-much-mortal spider child that I have to protect. Otherwise Daddy Daredevil's gonna decapitate me. Again."

"Is that why you're in Matt's apartment? A place he expressly forbid you from ever setting foot in again?" Peter asked, his closed eyes crinkling in amusement, draping his right arm across his forehead.

"Well, yeah. I'm sure Daredevil dearest will understand, seeing as you were bleeding out on his couch, Petey-pie." Wade shrugged. "Besides, he won't be back until later. Foggy called him out to handle some sort of emergency."

"Alright then. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when he comes home."

Wade walked over to the kitchen. "Uhhhh no. You're gonna eat some leftover noodle soup because that's what's in the fridge, and then, once I'm sure you're not gonna die, I will leave so that Murdock won't have a chance to assault lil' innocent ol' me." 

He pulled the heated bowl of soup out from the microwave, stuck a pair of chopsticks in it, and carefully brought it over to Peter's motionless form. Wade squatted down and tilted his head, observing the deep, even breaths Peter took as his chest slowly rose, then fell.

"You little twerp. You didn't even hear me mention the soup I graciously heated for you, did you. I can't believe you fell asleep that fast." Wade sighed, placing the soup on the small table nearby. He sat down on the floor next to Peter and leaned against the couch, closing his eyes.

"I guess I'll have to stay to make sure someone gets you to eat that soup once you wake up."


End file.
